Little Hinami and the Big Bad Ayato
by Jinx4souls
Summary: AU: Hinami goes into the woods and meets one of the wolf-human hybrids of the forest. This wolf-human hybrid Ayato.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is AU. Aogiri Tree is a pack of wolf-human hybrids that live in a forest next to Hinami's town. Hinami is human. Keneki is the local hunter who hunts down the wolf-human hybrids. I was going for a little red riding hood vibe for this. Warning! This story is about crack pairing and I have no regrets! Enjoy! :)**

**-To the story-**

The wind blew through the tresses of brown locks belonging to Hinami. Her red cloak hanging off her neck. Cautiously she walked through the forest. She was to bring a present, which she held in a basket, to her onii-chan. He had a muscular build and average height. His hair is as white as snow. His name is Keneki Ken. The present was a brand of coffee he really liked. She also brought a book a book she had just finished. The book is about a boy who goes into an asylum and has to face all the monsters that lurk in there. She wanted to discuss the story to her onii-chan, there was also this word she just couldn't pronounce. The sky was turning dark soon and she wasted no time hurrying her steps. She usually went to visit him with the flower flower man was tall and had purple hair, his clothes made her laugh sometimes. His name was Shuu Tsukiyama . Tsukiyama couldn't come with her today because he had "business to attend to". She would have asked her Touka onee-chan, but she needed to study.

A strong howl frightened Hinami causing her to fall. "Ouch", she mumbled to herself. She heard of wolves in these forest. Wolves that were rumored to tear people limb from limb. Touka told Hinami that it wasn't true, but she should still be wary. She continued her walk until she reached a fork in the road. "I don't remember which way to go!" She said worriedly.

"Little girls shouldn't be playing in the woods", a male voice called to her. Hinami turn around only to be met with trees.

"I'm not a little girl! I'm 14! Where are you?" She boldly questioned. She took a step toward the trees and in a whisper said, "Who are you?"

"Being 14 don't mean shit! Besides little girls and big girls shouldn't be here. Girls like you get killed out here, either by the wolves", the silhouette of a boy is revealed with pointed wolf ears at the crown of the head, "or by things like me". Wolf eyes stare at Hinami through the darkness.

Without hesitance, Hinami bolted into one of the paths, her red cloak flowing behind her. Unbeknownst to her the figure didn't chase after her. Instead it walked into the light to show a boy with blue hair and matching blue eyes. On his head were wolf ears, a bushy tail followed him wherever he went. He knelt down to pick up a book the girl dropped. Looking at the cover he came to a conclusion, he didn't know what the fuck some of the words meant. He started to flip through the page either looking for pictures or some words he knew. In the back of the book it read: This book belongs to Hinami Fueguchi"So her names Hinami? Fucking looks like an elementary student. Heh, she might even end up as tall as my stupid older sister", he murmured to himself. RIIIING. RIII- "What!" He yelled into his phone.

"Sheesh! Calm the fuck down Ayato! Tatara said he needs you to go looking for some "runway", the voice on the other end says.

"Runway? Retard, do you mean run-a-way", Ayato always wondered how this guy lived so long with his stupidity. He looked back to the path that Hinami ran away in. "Yeah, I got it". It wouldn't take him so long to find and remove one measly mutt. He would be back to wait for the girl and might return her book. He hung up the phone and ran off deeper into the forest.

-With Hinami-

Hinami took the right path and ended up at Keneki's house. She rambled on about her encounter in the forest. She spoke of how he threatened her and described the peculiar shape of the shadow. After her explanation, she handed the brand of coffee to Keneki, "You should have been more careful Hinami. There are wolves in those woods. I'm gonna have to walk you back", Keneki scolded Hinami. "I'm gonna have to tell Touka. Come on, let's go". He got up from his seat on the couch and reached to help Hinami up.

"Onii-chan can you help me with this word first", Hinami reached into her basket but found nothing. She dropped her book. "Oh no I dropped my book". Her eyes became downcast as she mentally cried in her head. "It must have fallen out when I ran away", she whispered.

"Well we can't look for it since it's dark", Ken said while staring outside his window. He sees a rustle in the bushes. "I'm gonna bring my gun. Is that alright with you Hinami?" He asks. A worried look crosses Hinami features.

"You're not gonna shoot it, are you?" Hinami didn't like seeing dead things. It always brings back these bad memories. She walks into her house. Two bodies. A bullet hole- no she's not gonna remember this! Ken gives her a sympathetic smile.

"I can't make any promises Hinami, but I'll try not to shoot," he reassures her. They both get their shoes on and head out.

Their footsteps are both soft. Keneki holds Hinami's hand to keep her from wondering off. Not that he thinks she would. A flashlight lights their path. Far behind them is Ayato. He's holding Hinami's book in a vice grip as he thinks over the situation. He can't confront Hinami since she is with that hunter. His blue eyes narrow at Keneki, he needs to get him away from Hinami long enough for him to give her the book. Wait... Why did he care. He looks at Hinami and snorts. Her eyes are nervous, probably from their little chat. Her eyes glance backwards and Ayato was sure she saw him. She begins to shake, but doesn't say anything to her companion about him. Ayato starts to notice that they are heading into town, a place he won't go. He stops walking, Ken's flashlight slowly dims out of sight. "Crap", he wasn't able to return the book.

Ayato ventured back to his pack. His feet kicking rocks in different directions. He looked down at the book and contemplated throwing it. Instead he kicked a lopsided rock into a random direction. "Ouch!" A voice Ayato remembers well, but rather not. From the direction he kicked the rock, a man with blond hair parted 3 ways, wolf ears at the top, and wore a neat white suit emerged. "What the fuck got you all grumpy?" The blond haired man received no reply as Ayato walked right past him. The blond man spies the book in his hand. "Pfft, can you even read Ayato?" He asks snidely.

Ayato stop in his tracks, the wind blowing his lock ever so harshly. He leans forward, picks up a rock, and chucks it at the white suited man. A stream of blood pours from the wound on his forehead. "Shut up Naki, of course I can read", Ayato screamed. He opened the book and tried to read the first page. His voice was confident although he stumbled every 2-3 sentences. As he read out loud, Naki lifted himself up from the ground, profanities leaving his mouth. "The doctor injected a very dangerous disease into his bloodstream'... This book is pretty interesting." Ayato was honestly enjoying the book. If only he could understand more of the words.

"Incest? What type of shit are you reading? I know you have family issues, but come on, that's all kinds of weird", Naki gave Ayato a look of disgust.

"I said 'injected' not 'incest'. I swear you have hearing problems. It's not like I have a bro complex like you do?" Ayato was getting tired of Naki's shit.

"Big b-bro Yamori. *sniff*. Shit man, I can't believe he died. That hunter! I'm gonna kill him!" Naki was now raging. He started going on and on about how he was going to tear Keneki limb from limb. "I think I smelt him earlier! Ima go find him!" He turn and was stopped in his tracks by a tug of the tail. "Aye!"

Ayato glared at naki and said, "We have to get back to the pack". In his mind it was an excuse so Naki wouldn't end up attacking Hinami. He started to walk home.

"Ugh, fine. So where did you get the book?" Naki said following after Ayato.

"Some girl dropped it in the woods", Ayato said plainly.

"Hmm? Okay", Naki replied. Ayato was happy with that reply. He didn't need Naki knowing his business. If only he could figure out how to give back the book to Hinami.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinami and Keneki walked up to Touka's door step. Before they could knock, Touka opened the door. "Hinami, welcome back" she said with a smile. Hinami lived with Touka every since her parent's died. She look at Keneki, he had a worried look. "What's wrong Keneki?"

"Hinami saw someone in the woods", Touka gave him a questioning look. "He had wolf ears and he threatened Hinami", Touka's eyes became wide. She ushered them both into her apartment. She sat the 14 year old on her couch and left to go make coffee. "Hinami, do you know what Touka is?" Keneki asked while Touka was gone.

"Of course, Onee-chan is a wolf-human hybrid or just simply just called a wolf. That's all she ever told me though. Is there something else I should know", Hinami replied.

"It depends", Touka returned with two cups of coffee and hot chocolate. "Hinami, I need you to tell me specifically what happened and how this person looked".

"It was dark so I couldn't see his face. I was walking and this howl frightened me. It made me fall, but I got up and walked further. There was this fork in the road to onii-chan's house", Hinami took a sip of hot chocolate, "This boy, I think, told me I shouldn't be out in the woods. I tried asking who and what he was, but he didn't answer my questions. He walked out a little and I saw these huge ears!" Hinami started to make wolf ears with her hands. This caused Touka and Keneki to smile. She was such an adorable girl.

"Thank you Hinami", Touka gave a light-hearted chuckle. It quickly turned into stern stare. "You shouldn't have left by yourself. You could have at least got that weirdo, Tsukiyama, to take you."

"He was busy. I also didn't want to disrupt you onee-chan", Hinami said with sad eyes.

"*sigh* It's fine. Not all the wolves out there are nice. There's a pack out there and they aren't fond of humans. They could have ripped you to shreds". She sipped her coffee. "Well it's getting late. You should leave Keneki". He nodded and had Touka walk him out.

Before Touka could close the door Keneki spoke out. "Wait I didn't drink my coffee!"

"Oh really? Don't worry I'll drink it for you", she smirked at Keneki's shocked expression and shut the door. "That idiot", she murmured. Her eyes met with Hinami's innocent smile.

"You and onii-chan are great together!" She laughed. Touka's face reddened at the comment. She opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She quickly walked into her room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

-With Ayato-

Ayato sat on his bed reading Hinami's book. He was seriously enjoying the book. It had crude humor, slight gore, and some badass characters. He didn't expect Hinami to be the type to read this kind of stuff. His eyes cast over to the crescent moon. Surrounding it was stream of gray fluff, illuminated by the moon. He yawned. It was late at night and he needed to sleep for all the bullshit Tatara would ask him to do. His eyes stared intently at the book. "A few more pages".

Bright light shown into the closed eyes of Ayato Kirishima. These eyes eventually opened with an annoyed grunt. He groggily rose from his bed. He only had 3 fucking hours of sleep. "Fuck", he muttered. He looked over at the clock to the right of his bed, it sitting quietly on a desk. It read 8:32. His feet walk over to his bathroom, where he spent some time to brush his teeth. Looking in the mirror he saw his sharp teeth. An image of his older sister crossed his mind. He shooked that image out of his head and looked closer at his reflection. Tired bags under his eyes and messy hair. Knock. Knock. He'll get the door later. Knock. Knock. "I'm going, wait!" He screamed. Silence... KnockKnockKnockKnock. "Ugh dammit!" He rushed to the door and swung it open. Standing there with his fist in mid-knock was Naki. "What does this fucker want", Ayato thought in his head. He didn't receive his answer since Naki only gave Ayato a perplexed look. This pissed Ayato off. "Well? Why the fuck are you here?"

"You look like shit Ayato", Naki sneered to the boy.

"At least I don't look stupid", Ayato argued.

"Well, you look like a combination of random shits. You little shit!" Naki huffed. "You'll probably scare away that girl in the forest with those looks". It was Ayato's turn to give Naki a questioning look.

"What girl?" Ayato kept his voice calm and bored. If he showed any interest in this, him or the girl could get into a ton of crap.

"The girl Tatara wants you to go check on. Duh", Naki said. "Welp, while you do that ima do some hunting". He then turned his back on Ayato and walked away.

Ayato closed his door and walked back into his house. His house was small or fit for one person. The walls were plain white, which he thought would look better black or midnight blue but decide against. He breathed in a deep breathe and let it go. He sat down on the couch. Ruffling his own hair he groaned. He could either go into the forest with his hopes up or be sorely disappointed with Hinami not being there. "Fuck it!" He rushed into his room and snatched the book from the top of his dresser. If it wasn't Hinami in the woods, he was going to kill the little bitch it was that wasted his time.

-With Hinami-

Hinami couldn't find her book. She checked every rabbit hole and tree hollow, but she couldn't find it. Ahead of her she noticed the familiar fork in the road. In the morning light it was kinda beautiful. There were bunnies hopping around and birds singing a pleasant melody. In between the fork in the road was a cherry tree. No, not a cherry blossom tree. A cherry tree. Hinami walked up to the tree and started to look around it. No book was found. "I really liked that book too", she mumbled.

"Are you looking for something?" That voice! She turned around to see a dark blue haired youth with blue eyes. Hinami stared at him questioning his presence in the woods. She was also slightly checking him out. She stopped when she saw the look Ayato was giving her. The look told her he wasn't appreciating her silence or that she was checking him out.

"U-um? A book. You wouldn't happen to see one. It's b-black with silver writing", she stuttered.

"No", he lied. The book was in his jacket tucked into one of the pockets. "I could help you if you want", he offered. Ayato's plan is to walk around with Hinami and when she turns around, he'll pretend he found the book and hand it back to her. "I'm a fucking genius", he thought.

"Yes please", Hinami was having a hard time looking for this book. Two people would increase her chances. She reached her hand out and in her sweet voice said, "I'm Hinami! It's nice to meet you!"

"She has a cute smile", Ayato thought. He blushed lightly. Regaining his composure he said blankly, "I'm Ayato". They shook each other's hands. He couldn't help but notice how soft her hand were. "So where do you wanna start?"

"We could look around here a bit more", she replied. She let go of Ayato's hand and started to walk back to the cherry tree. "I'll keep looking over here. Can you go look near that tree?" She pointed over to a tall, dead tree. It's branches clashing against each other. Ayato recognized it. That's where he first confronted Hinami.

As he walked over to the tree he looked back at Hinami. She was looking through leaves that have fallen to the ground. He brown hair falling into her face. She either didn't care or didn't notice since she didn't push it away. Ayato was admiring her until he ran into the tree. He rubbed his chest in discomfort. He stole a glance at his female companion to see her staring at him. How embarrassing. "Stupid fucking tree", he whispered harshly. His foot slammed into the trunk of the tree making a loud crack.

"Um Ayato? Are you okay?" Hinami asked in a low voice. His sudden aggression scared her, but she seen that type of rage before. Her onee-chan got that angry over Tsukiyama barging into her apartment. Instead of a tree it was Tsukiyama's back. Keneki had to restrain her and lock her in her room for a while. She came out with a newspaper and started to beat both Keneki and Tsukiyama with it. The best thing for her to do in this situation was to stay calm. Hinami didn't know this person and he could be capable of anything. Ayato didn't answer her and she was feeling nervous. "My onii-chan said that aggression like that can be caused by high levels of stress an-"

"What?" Ayato look confused and he was certainly not up for Hinami's big girl words. "I'm fine, just got a bit _angry_ that's all", he scoffed.

"Yeah..." Hinami said unsure. They stared at each other after that. With the way Hinami was sitting Ayato compared her to a rabbit. A rabbit with soft brown fur and little spots of white on it's back. He was starting to focus on little details to add to his rabbit Hinami vision. This caused him to focus more on Hinami. Hinami had soft skin, so the rabbit would have soft fur. Hinami was getting uncomfortable. The girl began to fidget under his gaze. "Ayato, we need to find my book! You look creepy too!"

"W-what!" Shit he's blushing! "Oh sure. I'll go look", he said quickly. Wow the ground has never been more interesting. Ayato actually began to search for the book, forgetting it was in his possession. "Dammit! I forgot", he thought. After taking a quick peek behind him, he grabbed the book and set it on the dead grass. With a deep breath he yelled, "Hey! Is this it Hinami!"

"Let me see", she walked over to Ayato with an excited expression. Ayato picked the book up and presented it to Hinami. "That's my book!" She snatched the book from Ayato and held it to her chest. "Thank you so much Ayato!" She jumped up to hug him. Ayato didn't move. He was processing the girl's gratitude. After the procession, he began to pat and rub Hinami on the back.

"Your welcome", he whispered to in her ear. He lightly pushed off Hinami and held her shoulders. With a dead serious face he said, "but you owe me now". Hinami tilted her head in confusion with and eyes wide in worry. "Why does she look so freaked out", Ayato pondered. "You have to visit me in these woods at least once a week" with those word Hinami smiled.

"Of course, I'll visit you every time I go see my onii-chan", this didn't please Ayato. A angered look crossed his face.

"No, visit me when you're not going to see that damn hunter", he growled. This shook Hinami.

"But I can't just walk into the woods. I'll get in trouble with my onee-chan", she whimpered. "Does he know Keneki", Hinami thought.

"Tell me the name of your onee-chan! I'll talk to her", he commanded.

"Touka Kirishima", this made Ayato freeze. Hinami knew his sister and she could easily describe his appearance to her. He didn't want to talk or see his sister. He wondered if Hinami noticed who he was? Has Touka ever even mentioned him to anyone? He didn't know.

"Can you promise me something?" He said into the silence of the forest. His grip on her shoulders tightened. He looked Hinami dead in the eyes and with a dark voice said, "Don't mention her to me or me to her. Got it?" Hinami quickly nodded her head. This satisfied him and he let her go.

"Ayato, are you and Touka rela-" SNAP! Growl. The growl came from Ayato, but the 'snap' came from somewhere in the forest. Coming from the left path, a giant blonde wolf charged towards them.


End file.
